The Missing Soul Reaper Mystery
by Greenblaze37
Summary: Many strange things have been happening in the Soul Society, including Soul Reapers going missing. Who is on the case? Orihime, of course!
1. Chapter 1

(Note: This takes place sometime after the Hueco Mundo incident. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach)

"Hello everyone!" Orihime waved to all of the Rukongai residents, acting like she just came to visit. It wasn't a visit though. Strange things had started happening in the Soul Society. Many soul reapers had disappeared. Urahara told Ichigo about the happenings, and Ichigo decided he'd go check it out. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad came along with him.

The group walked quickly, and soon enough they had arrived in the Sereitei.

"Um… where are we supposed to go to?' Orihime asked Ichigo.

"Rukia told me that we were supposed to talk to the Captain General." Ichigo told her.

"Oh."

Before they had reached the Captain's barracks, a familiar spiritual pressure suddenly appeared from behind them.

"Ichigo… you are back. Now you can fight me!" Kenpachi Zaraki roared as he pulled out his sword.

Ichigo quickly ran off as fast as he could. "No way! Anyways, we are busy."

"Ichigo!" Orihime ran off after Ichigo. Uryu and Chad followed.

The four finally arrived at the place they were supposed to meet the captain general, after a few hours of being chased by Kenpachi.

"It took you long enough. Are you ready to hear the details of what has been happening?"

"Yes." Ichigo said a bit impatiently.

"Many soul reapers have been disappearing lately. We have only a little bit of info. Rukia Kukichi of Thirteenth Company remembers seeing a giant black hole swallowing up a few members from her own company." The Captain General informed the four. Then he shooed them away.

*At the Squad Thirteen Barracks*

Rukia had just explained what she had seen that day when the black hole attacked. Ichigo and company were sitting down at a table with her.

"That's horrible! How many people have fallen into this 'black hole'?" Orihime gasped.

"I'm not sure if this is true, but I heard that it has taken away almost all of Squad Twelve, and a few members from other companies."

"Anything else we should know?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't have anything left for you…" Rukia sighed.

"Well then! Detective Orihime is now on the case! She zooms off to the scene of the crime!" Orihime yelled burst out the door.

"… does she even know where she is going?" Rukia sweat dropped.

"Probably not."

Green: Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story! I don't think I'm going to mention Ichigo and his friends' spiritual powers during this story though. Hope you liked this chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime had zoomed out of the squad thirteen barracks and went on a search for the scene of the incident. Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad had soon caught up with her. Then Rukia took the lead.

"Woah! I-is this the place!" Orihime pointed ahead of them. Everything looked normal, until they had looked past a certain point. There was 15 foot long hole that looked like it was bottomless.

"Did they fall into the hole?" Orihime asked.

"No, that was what happened once the black hole appeared." Rukia did not like having to remember.

"Well, Detective Orihime is on the case! I'm going to look for clues!" Orihime ran forward.

"Be careful!" Ichigo yelled. Of course, Orihime wasn't careful. She slipped and nearly fell over the edge.

"Oops!" Orihime laughed as she got up.

"Be cautious. It's dangerous around here." Uryu said.

Orihime searched the area for 'clues'.

"This is a tough case! I need to pull out my trusty magnifying glass!" Orihime pulled a small magnifying glass out of her jean pockets.

Ichigo and the others stood behind her. After 20 minutes everyone was searching for something that could help them discover the truth about what happened.

"I don't think we are going to find anything…" Ichigo sighed after a long time.

"Don't be so sure Ichigo! Look at what I found!" Orihime held up a glinting piece of sharp metal.

"Woah! We should take this to Captain Kurotsuchi. He may know what this is." Rukia observed the strange metal.

"Don't cut yourself." Uryu warned them.

"Don't be so uptight, Uryu. I doubt that this small piece of metal could-OW!" Orihime had handed it to Ichigo and Ichigo had accidentally cut himself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Orihime gasped.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Ichigo said as he glared at the jagged piece of metal.

"What did I say?" Uryu smirked.

"Shut up."

Green: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Renji noticed Rukia and four other people running off in the direction of the Squad Twelve barracks. "Huh… what are they doing…? I have to check this out." Renji followed the group. "I'll surprise them. Heheh." He thought to himself.

...

"What are you five doing here? I'm kind of busy because, how should I put this, practically almost my whole squad has disappeared," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said as he filled out paperwork. Orihime and friends had just arrived.

"We'd like for you to look at this." Rukia placed the metal on his desk.

"Hm… this metal looks surprisingly familiar. I'm going to ask what is left of the Research and Development department to scan this."

Soon enough, all of them were waiting outside a lab. It had been an hour since the Squad Twelve's captain had entered the lab. Assistant Captain Nemu had been waiting with the five.

"Ugh! What is taking so long!" Ichigo scowled.

The captain suddenly opened the lab doors. "I think I know what is going on!" He exclaimed.

Renji, oblivious to the tense mood that was going on there, jumped out of the tree from above.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji yelled as he jumped out of the tree.

"Renji?" Rukia exclaimed.

Renji landed on his head in front of everyone. "Ouch... Hello everyone!"

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Ichigo tried to kick Renji.

"Huh? I was just trying to lighten the mood… jeez." Renji said as he dodged his kick.

"The mood doesn't need to be 'lightened'. Go away!" Ichigo and Renji started arguing.

"Be quiet, you fools! I was just about to reveal what I think is going…" Captain Kurotsuchi's sentence was cut off when a giant swirling vortex appeared from nowhere.

"Could it be?" Orihime's mouth gaped wide as the vortex started to suck many things into it.

"Run! It's the black hole!"

...

**Green: Thanks for reading chapter 3!**


End file.
